together forever
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: Jack met Elsa when she was eight, they had became best friends, but one day the guardians needed help and jack had forgot to visit Elsa for 10 years, when he comes back she is all grown up and its her coronation day!, Anna and Elsa get in a fight and Elsa reveals her powers and runs away, soon Jack falls for Elsa and soon she falls for him good story you'll love it!


JACK POV

i was flying around looking for some fun to give off i was REALLY excited right now because iv'e been a guardian for 10 years now.

i was now in Arendelle i flew by the castle looking around then i saw something that caught my caught, wait someone. i flew back and saw a little 8 year old girl with blonde hair, almost white, blue eyes, pale skin, and a blue dress. she gasped when she saw me flying she quickly opened she window.

"how are you doing that?" she asked.

i titled my head and landed on her balcony she closed the window and she over to her balcony doors and opened them up.

"how are you?" she asked. "i'm jack frost." i said surprised she could see me. "oh where are my manners?, i'm princess Elsa of arendelle!" she said giving a courtesy. i laughed "oh how rude of me?" i said giving a cocky bow. she laughed back.

i put my hand out to shake hers she stepped back. "don't you know how to shake hands?" i asked. a tear fell from her eye. "i can't touch anyone because i might hurt them." she said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"and hows that?" i asked her putting my hand back. then she rubbed her fingers and twisted her hands around and made a small snowball with snowflakes dancing around.

"whoa.." i said amazed she quickly made it stop. "that amazing!" i said smiling "no it's not mama and papa call it a curse!, and they're right!" said said in tears.

i made a snowball in my hand she quickly lightened up and giggled. "do you wanna come in?" she asked as she took me by my arm and pulled me in. "i don't think i really have a choice!" i said laughing.

"so why are you in here all alone?" i asked her. "well because i accidentally hurt my sister with my powers and we took her to these trolls and took her memory away about my powers, and now she doesn't remember of my powers anymore, and mama and papa said i have to isolate myself in my room so i never hurt anyone again!" she said playing with her fingers.

i went to say something. but she stopped me. "i know i know i'm dangerous and i deserve to be locked up like this!" she said sadly. i felt so bad for her. "no your not dangerous, and you shouldn't be locked up like this, you should just let it go!" i said smiling.

then there was a knock at her door.

"Elsa? *knock knock* Do you wanna build a snowman?  
>Come on lets go and play<br>I never see you anymore  
>Come out the door<br>It's like you've gone away-  
>We used to be best buddies<br>And now we're not  
>I wish you would tell me why!-<br>Do you wanna build a snowman?  
>It doesn't have to be a snowman." sang the little girl from outside the door.<p>

"go away Anna!' said Elsa "ok byyyyyeeeee" sang Anna Then Elsa looked outside her window outside. then when she touched the window ceil it quickly frozen she gasped i walked up and settled next to her.

she burried her face in her knees i put my hand on her shoulder. i quickly snapped up and backed up. "please i don't want to hurt you!" said said sadly. i took her cold little hand.

"see you cant hurt me i'm THE jack frost THE spirit of winter." i said trying to cheer her up she looked up smiling. "do you wanna watch a movie?" she asked.

"which one?" i asked giving a smirk. "how about... grown ups?" she asked. i laughed. "yea sure." i said sitting down next to her her turned her flat screen t.v on, i mean shes a princess, living the high life-,.. but alone. then she turned her t.v on and started the movie we laughed like a billion times!

it was a funny movie it started to get late. she yawned and without knowing she fell asleep on my shoulder. i picked her up and set her on her bed. she opened her eyes. "will you come back?" she asked. "yeah sure!" i said smiling then i twisted my hands and made a necklace and put her on her. she smiled and hugged me.

i hugged her back. "goodnight kiddo!" i said smiling. "night jack!" she said as she slowly closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

i turned her t.v off and opened the balcony doors and flew off.

ELSA POV

my name is Elsa, iv'e been cursed with ice,frost, and snow powers, the only person who doesn't think they are a curse, is Jack, he's REALLY nice! i had so much fun!

i woke up the next morning and felt so happy inside because i finally found a friend i looked down at the necklace he gave me and smiled. i went over to look out my window my when i touched the window itself it froze. i quickly ran to my papa and he put some white gloves on my hands. "you see the gloves will help," said papa as he slipped my last glove on.

"you see?, conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show." we both said at the same time.

i walked back to my room and sat on my bed, bored, missing Jack. then there was a knock on my balcony doors i looked up and smiled when i saw jack standing there.

i ran over, almost skipping to the balcony doors and opened them and i quickly pulled Jack in. "hey kiddo!" he said happily. but them he noticed my gloves.

"what are the gloves for?" he asked. "papa said i should conceal my powers!" i said happy he was here, but sad that i wasn't aloud to show my powers.

"i think you should let it go and have fun!" said Jack. "i'll put it on my list." i said looking at my white gloves. "list for what?" he asked. "of things i'm not aloud to do!" i said wanting to cry that i'll never have a normal childhood again.

he came up and hugged me, i hugged back.

3 YEARS LATER

Jack and i have been best friends for 3 years now, i'm now 11 years old and today is my birthday!- yayy!, i'll be spending it alone, if jack doesn't come.

but i wasn't scared about that,because he comes almost everyday, which is what keeps my happy-ish.

then there was a knock at my balcony doors i looked over and saw Jack. i happily jumped off my bed and opened the doors. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELSA!" he said happily then her gave me a wrapped present i opened it up and saw a train with wings them it flew out the box. "wow!" i said happy i ran up and hugged him. "Thank you!" i said as i hugged him.

"Elsa i have something to tell you..." said Jack "yeah what?" i asked happily. "i'm not going to be coming here often like i usual do." said Jack... my day has just been ruined.

"wait what?" i asked sadly. "an evil man is back, and the other guardians are losing their powers., and i have to help them out." said Jack. i looked at the floor sadly.

"are you okay?" he asked. "yeah i'm fine." i lied i felt like rolling up in a ball to die!

then he looked up in the sky and saw the northern lights. "they need me i have to leave!" said Jack i sadly nodded he hugged me and flew away.

12 years old, no Jack

13 years old, no jack

14 years old, no Jack

15 years old, no Jack

16 years old, no Jack

17 years old, no Jack

18 years old, no Jack

19 years old, no Jack

20 years old, no Jack

i'm now 21 years old and haven't seen jack since i was 11 my parents died when i was 15, and today is my 21st birthday, and my coronation as queen.

i was terrified. i walked over to my window and took a deep breath and started to sing.

"don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be." i sang as i turned around and walked over to the picture of my father from his coronation.

"conceal, don't feel., put on a showwwwww,!" i sang as i took off my green-ish blue-ish elbow height gloves and picked up two objects, a candle and a rounded box.

then they frozen. "make one wrong move and everyone will know." i sang as i stopped and quickly put my gloves back on... then there was a knock at my balcony door i looked behind me and saw someone that i have been waiting for, forever. it was Jack instead of skipping over to the doors. i walked more graceful and queen like. and opened them i looked at Jack.

and he looked at me. "well long time no see." i said wanting to yell and scream at him. "i'm sorry but i don't know you!" said Jack. i made a brow.

"uhh does this help you?" i said showing him the necklace he gave me when i was 8 years old.

"Elsa?" he said surprised and dumbfounded i shook my head, "wow your not 11 anymore!" he said awkwardly.

i snapped, "NO BUT YOU WOULD KNOW THAT IF YOU WOULD OF AT LEAST CAME ONCE IN ALL THOSE 10 YEARS!" i yelled i quickly looked at the floor sadly. "Elsa... i'm sorry." he said sadly. "yeah well that's to late, today is my coronation as queen and nobody, not even Anna knows of my powers!" i said trying to calm down but it just worse then from where i was standing, from the floor, to the walls, and all the way up to the ceiling frosted/froze.

i palmed myself in the face and pursed my lips and turned around and left.

JACK POV

wow! Elsa has changed big time! i slid my hand through my messy hair. well the least i can do is go to her coronation, but first i have to set off winter, but now it won't be happy. so if shes 21 and becoming queen, that means her parents died. and i wasn't here to be right here.

i fly off the balcony and looked back down at Elsa's room and imagined here standing there as an 8 year old little girl.

then i closed my eyes and remembered when i flew by the castle and saw her looking out her window.

_"how are you doing that?" _i remembered Elsa saying.

_'oh i can't touch anyone because i might hurt them!"_ i remembered.

after i set winter off to Paris i flew back to arendelle and slipped through an open window to the ballroom, but i heard yelling i landned to check it out. i saw a strawberry hair colored girl, with a green dress.

she was yelling at Elsa i got closer.

"What did i ever do to you?!" she yelled then i noticed she was holding one of Elsa's gloves.

"enough Anna." said Elsa trying to walk away. oh that's Elsa's sister!

"NO WHY DID YOU SHUT ME OUT?, W-WHY DID YOU SHUT THE WORLD OUT?, WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!" yelled Anna "I SAID ENOUGH!" yelled Elsa as she swung around and created a half a circle of huge spiked up ice sickles.

everyone backed up, so did Elsa she looked directly at me not knowing what to do.

"Elsa..." Anna whispered in shock Elsa reached back on the door knob and Ran out.

i quickly ran after her. then she opened the doors that lead out side. then she saw me running after her. and quickly ran down the steps out in the middle of all the people.

i flew up in the sky to get a good sight of where she was going. then 3 men came out.

"there she is stop her!" yelled the older one.

"please just stay away from me, stay away!" yelled Elsa then accidentally shot ice at them. everyone gasped and backed up. Then Elsa started to run.

"ELSA!" yelled Anna i quickly tried to fly down then i saw Elsa right in front of the fjord she backed up and saw Anna i quickly landed and reached my hand for her she looked at me then looked back down. and saw her foot was making the spot on the water were her foot was, froze she looked back at Anna running towards her.

Then Elsa looked back down then put her foot down on the frosted part on the water and made it sturdy enough. "Elsa waiit." i said trying to stop her. "ELSA WAIT PLEASE!" yelled Anna. then Elsa grabbed a hold of her dark purple cape and started to run across the fjord.

every step she took on the fjord froze.

"ELSA STOP!" yelled Anna then slipped on the ice then a man caught her. i sadly looked At Elsa as she reached the other side.

ELSA POV

i had no idea what to do so you know, i ran for it. and my childhood best friend was there trying to stop me.

i Ran for two hours then stopped and fell into the snow. and cried, but wait, why am i crying, i'm finally free!

i walked all the way up the side of the side of the north mountain and started to sing.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation  
>And it looks like I'm the queen" i sang as i walked up the mountain<p>

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried<br>Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
>Well, now they know" i sang as i ripped my glove off and let it fly away in the blowing wind<p>

"Let it go, let it go i remembered jack telling  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door<br>I don't care what they're going to say  
>Let the storm rage on<br>The cold never bothered me anyway" i sang as i made little snow flurries in my hands then let my cape fly away in the wind

"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
>And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all<br>It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
>I'm free!" i sang as i created a ice stair case then then made it become crystal clear Then started to run up them.<p>

"Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry<br>Here I stand and here I'll stay  
>Let the storm rage on..." i sang as i stomped my foot and created a large snowflake on the ground and made it rise up.<p>

"My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back<br>The past is in the past!" i sang as i ripped my tiara of my head and through it to the side.

"Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let it go, let it go  
>That perfect girl is gone<br>Here I stand in the light of day  
>Let the storm rage on!<br>The cold never bothered me anyway" i sang as i made a french braid then created a beautiful ice dress, them ice cape, then walked outside to the balcony and yelled to the world as i showed my huge ice castle off.

JACK POV

i had no idea why she ran for it when she could of just stayed and work thing out with her sister. but yes was she was scared, i mean shes been hiding for 13 years.

i walked outside in front of the castle Then i saw it started to snow, Then i saw Anna riding her horse i followed her.

she rode all around the fjord i flew behind her, Then she turned around and saw me.

"WHOA!, WHO ARE YOU?" she almost yelled. "your sisters best friend!" i said to her.

"she has friends?" she asked i rolled my eyes.

then we both reached the other side.

Anna and i talked for hours.

it was now morning we were all quite then some snow fall and scared her horse and made her fall off.

Then the horse ran away. "NO !NO! WAIT!" she yelled i "okay..." she said awkward. Then she reached up at a bent over tree and when she grabbed it, it flew up and dropped a now pile on her.

"okay i'm gonna look for Elsa." i said to her.

"okay you have 1 day, and if you don't come back after one day, i will continue." she said to me. "you mean your not gonna turn around and go back?" i asked her.

"no, i'll go the other way and look for her." said Anna i shook my head and shot off in the air,

30 MINUTES LATER

i was flying around for half in hour now, Then i saw something that shined so bright in my eyes it made me fall from the sky.

i hit 8 branches on the way down. i wiped the snow off my face and looked right in front of me and saw a HUGE castle made of ice.

my jaw dropped as i looked at it. i walked up the stairs and opened the huge two double doors.

the inside was huge. i looked around and the next thing i knew i heard a familiar women's voice.

"Jack what are you doing here?" asked the voice i turned around and saw Elsa, but this time- she is soooooo beautiful! she had a french braid, light blue ice dress, and light blue long cape.

"whoa Elsa you look different!"i said checking her out.

she made a brow and turned around.

"well Thank you for the vsit, but goodbye!" she said as she walked up the right side of one of the stair cases the had a huge fountain in the middle.

"Elsa wait!" i said trying to chase after her.

"go away jack!" she said trying to continue up the stairs. "nope i'm not going any where!" i said folding my arms.

"now how you didn't say that 10 years ago?"she asked. "i said i'm sorry!" i said chasing her up the stairs.

"just please come back to arendelle!" i said pleading her.

"what happened to when i was little and you really visited me, you told me to just let it go, and be free, and now that i finally am, you want me to go back there to where i wasn't free, and where i had to hide?" she asked facing me, oh wow is she beautiful.

i sighed. i mean she is right but she has a sister who is down there wanting her back.

"why did you run away?" i asked her." because they're obviously never going to accept my curse!" she said fiddling with her fingers.

"Elsa, it not a curse, it's a gift!" i said holing her chin up to look at me. she turned around and walked away.


End file.
